Conventionally, electronic components include the electronic components described in Japanese Patent No. 4710204 and JP 2002-367833 A.
For the electronic component in Japanese Patent No. 4710204, an electrically conducting material is deposited on the surface of a body composed of a ceramic, and external electrodes are formed by electroplating with the electrically conducting material as a conductive layer.
For the electronic component described in JP 2002-367833 A, patterns for external electrodes are provided within a body, the patterns for external electrodes are partially exposed from the surface of the body, and on the exposed parts, external electrodes are formed by electroplating.